


Kolaborasi dengan Alam

by Imorz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jump - Freeform, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Setidaknya, Chanyeol tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan alam.Untuk Chanbaek Dracletlicious.Demonstrasi untuk Chanbaek Dracletlicious.





	Kolaborasi dengan Alam

**Author's Note:**

> EXO sepenuhnya adalah hak cipta milik SM Entertainment dan Tuhan YME. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

[demonstrasi untuk chanbaek dracletlicious]

 

 

  
Baekhyun tertawa sebelum melompat.

 

Chanyeol berada di sisinya. Menunggu giliran.

 

"Mari lakukan bersama-sama. Melebur beriringan."

 

Kalimat Baekhyun mengambang di antara debur ombak. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia menatap bebiruan yang berarak. Yang jauh di sana mencoba merangkak daratan. Menyeret butir-butir pasir ke dalam lambungnya. Chanyeol merasa kalimat Baekhyun mirip dengan bibir pantai yang dijumpai buih-buih laut.

 

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya bercinta dengan alam."

 

"Nikmat mana dengan bercinta denganku?"

 

Baekhyun terkekeh. Pelupuknya turun-naik malu. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Keduanya tidak bisa dijadikan perbandingan. Toh, ini kali pertama aku mencobanya dengan alam, sedangkan denganmu setiap malam."

 

Saat itu Chanyeol merasa bodoh sekali sudah melontarkan pertanyaan. Ia meraih lengan Baekhyun, tanpa menatapnya, mengeratkan genggaman, lalu menatap ke bawah.

 

"Kita akan melompat?"

 

"Kenapa kita terkesan seakan ingin bunuh diri?"

 

Kali itu Chanyeol yang tertawa. "Kalaupun setelah melompat aku mati, setidaknya aku mati bersamamu."

 

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku."

 

"Ya ampun."

 

Kemudian, kaki-kaki itu mundur, berlari hingga ke tepian tebing dan melompat sambil mulut berteriak. Chanyeol jelas sekali mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Aku cinta Chanyeol-ku yang bodoh, teriaknya tanpa ragu-ragu selagi di ambang udara sebelum berjumpa air.

 

Tubuhnya berat. Melayang. Seperti berada di luar angkasa. Chanyeol membuka mata dan Baekhyun berada di depannya, tertawa. Tangannya masih menggenggam, Chanyeol membawanya mendekat.

 

Mencumbunya di dalam air.

 

Lalu buru-buru ke permukaan meraih udara.

 

Sekali lagi, mencumbunya.

 

"Ini yang dinamakan sekali dayung dua pulau terlewati. Bercinta dengan alam sekalian mendapatkan cumbuanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing. Ia menatap Baekhyun intens.

 

"Ternyata, kita tidak jadi mati."

 

"Aku tidak mau mati dengan meninggalkan barang-barang berhargaku di penginapan, Chanyeol."

 

Chanyeol beralih menatap garis laut yang jauh di depan.

 

"Kau benar. Setidaknya kita tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan alam."

 

 

 


End file.
